Raichi Li
|romaji = Li Raichi |pinyin= |voiceactor = Iori Nomizu}} Raichi Li (李 雷雨, Chinese: Lǐ Léiyǔ) is the daughter and disciple of''' Tenmon Li and a practitioner of the Drunken Fist of the Eight Immortals. '''Appearance Raichi is a young short girl with long bright pink hair down to her waist that she has tied up in two pigtails and green eyes. She wears a tight red battle outfit with a helmet, shoulder pads, elbow pads, a groin pad, and knee-pads. She also wears gloves, goggles, and boots giving her a type of skater appearance. For casual wear to look more normal, she's has been seen in a light yellow top and a green miniskirt and sandals. 'Personality' When she first met Kenichi, she showed to be a kind and cheerful person and a bit playful. Like Kenichi, Raichi loves flowers and was interested on how Kenichi knew so much about it. In battle, Raichi was originally very aggressive and brutal in combat, showing no mercy to Kisara or the other member of Shinpaku Alliance. She was also quiet, rarely speaking unless she chose to. She can also be taunting, making fun of Kisara for having small breasts by groping her own. She is also insulted that Kenichi wouldn't hurt her due to her being a girl, stating it shouldn't matter in a fight. However, unlike her father, she doesn't desire to kill others and only wants to end things peacefully and only knock out her enemies. When Kenichi tried to end things peacefully due to him seeing how kind she is deep down from their time from before, Raichi, moved by his compassion, sheds tears of sadness over her situation of having to kill him and choose to give up revealing that deep down she doesn't want to kill others and is forced to thanks to YOMI. After her fight with Kenichi, Raichi has become much nicer and friendly and more helpful such as helping Kenichi and Miu take out the bomb on the ship where Diego was fighting. Also, she seems to have developed a crush on Kenichi, such as blushing around him and grabbing his arm after the fight, causing Miu to get jealous. She also reveals her flirtatious side, teasing Miu that if she doesn't make a move on him, she will. 'History' She grew up in a poor lifestyle and takes on assassinations to pay for her family. She spent 3 years training in Japan as part of YOMI '''to earn money. Abilities Great Flexibility: Attained from studying Drunken Fist she is able to move her body in many positions with ease. Synopsis Spark Arc Raichi first appears outside the Shinpaku building and meets '''Kenichi, who was watering the plants. Later she is seen alongside her father Raichi li 34717.jpg Li rachi pain.jpeg Li rachi intro.jpeg Li rachi assasinsuit.jpeg Li raichi.png Gallery 22 10 91225.jpg Gallery 22 8 80704.jpg discussing plans to take on Ryonzapaku and the strongest disciple. She later appears again in her battle outfit fighting against the Shinpaku Alliance, defeating the lesser members fairly quickly but is then challenged against the commanders. She fights first against Kisara since they are both women and during the fight she tears her shirt and taunts her for her small breasts. Later when Kisara 'seems to have the upper hand then Raichi gets serious and easily overpowered her. When 'Ukita tried to fight against her she stopped him by squeezing between his legs. Her next opponent was''' Siegfried, who tried to fight her since both of them use styles that can't be read. During the middle of their fight one of the Shinpaku members tried to trap her in one of their traps but she easily broke out and almost killed Siegfried, who got distracted by the debris. Luckily, Kenichi showed up in time to fight her. During her fight with Kenichi she launched numerous attacks but Kenichi managed to counter all of them without even hurting her. When their fight started to get serious Kenichi mimicked Ma Kensei's movements and manged to catch her but she later broke free and then took off her helmet to reveal her true identity. She then changed her movement to low altitude attacks and easily overwhelmed Kenichi due to him always facing against bigger opponents. After hearing Kenichi's belief she started to fall against his counters and got caught twice. Still she tried to continue fighting even going as far as to try to break her own arm to get free of Kenichi's grip. Upon the second release she managed to catch Kenichi by the neck but couldn't bring herself to kill him. This greatly angered her father who tried to step in and kill Kenichi himself. When her father came he slapped her, knocking her out. She got up again when she thought Kensei Ma was going to kill her father and wanted them to stop fighting. Master-Disciple Tag Match Arc Later, during the fight between Ma Kensei and Diego Carlo and Renka and Rachel, Raichi boards Diego's ship to protect her first client. She meets up with Kenichi and '''Miu and helps them to fight off Diego's guards and attempts to deactivate the bomb on board of the ship. It is also revealed that she harbors personal feelings for Kenichi, such as telling Miu that if she won't go after Kenichi, then she will, thus making Miu jealous and wonder if Kenichi is popular with girls. As Meatman arrives, the group fight him off only for their attacks to be ineffective due to his large and fat body. However, as Kenichi tells Miu to focus on the bomb, he unleashes a powerful Mubyoshi on him and knocks him down and Raichi is happy. However, they all panic since Miu accidently cut a wrong wire and the bomb is now going to blow up and as the Meatman gets up again, the elder arrives and defeats him easily and throws the bomb away. After Diego is defeated, Raichi remembers her client and is glad he's safe and she says her goodbyes to Kenichi and Miu saying it was nice seeing them again. Epiloque In the Epiloque, Raichi has officially become a member of the Shinpaku Alliance and one of the heads, along side Shirator, in Niijima's business. 'Battle Log' 'Present Battles' *Vs 6 gang members (won) *'Vs Kisara (won)' *'Vs Ukita (won)' *'Vs Siegfried (won)' *'Vs Kenichi (Lose)' *'Vs 2 members of Diego's men (won)' 'Team Battle' *'With Kenichi and Miu vs Ship Guards (won)' *'With Kenichi and Miu vs Meatman (won)' 'Gallery' 123132.jpg Images (rxr).jpg 20120526203631b00.jpg 'Trivia' *Raichi is one of Four girls that are in Love with Kenichi. The other three are Miu, Renka and Izumi. Category:YOMI Category:Disciple Category:Female Category:Li Family Category:Dou Category:Miu's Rivals Category:Characters Category:Chinese Kenpo Users Category:Kisara's Rivals Category:Zui Quan Category:Chishōken Users Category:Chinese characters Category:Foreign characters